Dick In A Box
"Dick In A Box" is a song by American comedy hip-hop trio The Lonely Island featuring Justin Timberlake. Originally a Saturday Night Live gag skit, it was released as the second single for the band's debut album Incredibad on December 16, 2006. Lyrics Hey, girl I've got somethin' real important to give you So just sit down, and listen Girl, you know we've been together, such a long, long time (such a long time) And now I'm ready, to lay it on the line Well, you know it's Christmas and my heart is open wide (open wide) Gonna give you something so you know what's on my mind (what's on my mind) A gift real special, so take off the top Take a look inside - it's my dick in a box (it's in a box) Not gonna get you a diamond ring That sort of gift don't mean anything Not gonna get you a fancy car Girl, you gotta know you're my shining star Not gonna get you a house in the hills A girl like you needs somethin' real Wanna get you somethin' from the heart (Somethin' special girl) It's my dick in a box! My dick in a box, babe It's my dick in a box! My dick in a box, girl See I'm wise enough to know when a gift needs givin' (yeah) And I got just the one Somethin' to show ya that you are second to none To all the fellas out there with ladies to impress It's easy to do just follow these steps One: Cut a hole in a box Two: Put your junk in that box Three: Make her open the box And that's the way you do it It's my dick in a box! My dick in a box babe It's my dick in a box! My dick in a box, girl Christmas Dick in a box Hanukkah Dick in a box Kwanzaa A dick in a box Every single holiday, a dick in a box Over at your parent's house, a dick in a box Midday at the grocery store, a dick in a box Backstage at the CMA's, a dick in a box Yeah, well, well, well, well, well, well, well... My dick in a box, my dick in a box, my dick in a box! Why It Sucks # The song is literally a penis-embracing anthem that encourages people to deliberately give their loved ones inappropriate gifts as festival and holiday gifts! # The song has unnecessary product placement in the form of the Country Music Association Awards. # It also has a very simple step on how to make an inappropriate gift: Just cut a hole in a gift box and slide your penis into it! # The song can be offensive to staunch Christians, Jewish people and African-Americans due to the blatant references to Christmas, Hannukah and Kwanzaa respectively. # You can actually get arrested for indecent exposure if you try to imitate the skit which the song originated from! # This is also one of Justin Timberlake's worst songs in his career. The Only Redeeming Quality # Surprisingly, Justin Timberlake sounds good in this song. Video Category:2000s Songs Category:Internet Memes Category:The Lonely Island songs Category:Justin Timberlake Songs Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Gross songs Category:Songs that Objectify Women Category:Bad Songs with Good Vocals Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Offensive Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with Bad Messages Category:Bad Songs From Horrible Singers Category:Comedy Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Explicit Songs Category:Dirty Rap Songs Category:Novelty songs